


These Words I Couldn't Tell You

by Synonyma



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Personal thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyma/pseuds/Synonyma
Summary: Les pensées personnelles de Bucky pour son ami Steve.





	These Words I Couldn't Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily_Jolie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Jolie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l’univers ne m’appartiennent pas. 
> 
> Notes: J’avais débuté cette fic il y a une éternité, mais je ne l’avais jamais terminé. J’ai donc simplement rajouté la conclusion et voilà !

 

 Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la manière dont l'on s'est rencontrés et je me souviens encore moins des premiers mots que nous avons échangés à ce moment-là. Ce dont je ne suis pas près d'oublier par contre, c'est à quel point il nous a fallu peu de temps avant de devenir inséparable. C'est peut-être ta personnalité qui me donnait envie de te connaître plus ou encore tes nombreux problèmes de santé qui me poussaient à être près de toi pour te protéger. En plus, la vie et les gamins du quartier semblaient vouloir te mener la vie dure, mais moi j'étais là pour venir égayer un peu tes jours les plus sombres. Du moins c'est ce que je pense, à voir les sourires faciles que tu m'as toujours accordés.

Heureusement, nous avons grandi et les choses se sont un peu calmées. Enfin... Les gamins sont devenus de grands cons qui passaient leur temps libre à te faire ta fête dans une ruelle sombre pour des raisons totalement obscures. Je n'ai pas toujours été là pour te défendre, mais quand j'ai pu répliquer à ta place à leur donnant une bonne raclée, je me suis fait plaisir. Ça toujours été dans tes habitudes d'être un souffre-douleur, mais jamais tu te ne lamentais sur ton sort, acceptant le fait d'être différent des autres. De loin tu avais l'air d'un gamin, mais lorsque l'on te voyait de plus près on réalisait rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas et que tu détenais bien plus de sagesse et de maturité qu'un adolescent ordinaire. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai pu t'admirer juste pour ça. Tu devais être deux fois plus petit que moi et sans doute encore beaucoup moins costaud et pourtant, je ne voyais que le meilleur, et ce même dans les pires moments.

Peut-être est-ce à force de t'admirer que j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Je veux dire... Qui pense constamment à son ami, même dans les moments où il ne devrait pas ? Quel homme sent son cœur battre plus vite à chaque fois qu'il retrouve celui qu'il est censé considérer comme un frère ? Ces questionnements m'ont toujours perturbé et j'ai préféré ne pas y répondre, me disant simplement que ça passerait avec le temps. Oui sans doute que si je m'éloignais un peu de toi pour aller voir un peu ce qu'il se passait avec le sexe opposé, je serais en mesure de comprendre que tout ceci était une lubie. Un fantasme gênant qui ne devrait jamais être dévoilé.

Fort heureusement, j'ai toujours eu un certain succès avec les filles, et ce sans même vraiment le vouloir. Disons que ce petit détail m'a permis de pouvoir élargir mes horizons. J'ai d'ailleurs voulu t'embarquer dans mon jeu en tentant de te présenter les amies de mes prétendantes histoire de pouvoir te faire sourire un peu et de te faire comprendre ce que pouvait être la vie en étant accompagnée. Même si je ne te l'ai jamais démontré, j'ai vite compris que tu n'étais pas forcément à l'aise dans ce genre de sortie à quatre et qu'au final, tu prêtais ton attention à autre chose plutôt qu'à celle qui devait être ta cavalière pour la soirée. Devais-je être content ou pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour ce genre d'attitude, tout comme je ne t'ai jamais dit que ton refus (ou ta gêne ?) de vouloir te conformer me plaisait. Si moi j'organisais toutes ces mascarades, c'était simplement pour sauver les apparences des sentiments forts que j'éprouvais à ton égard, mais ça, tu ne le sauras sûrement jamais.

J'ai décidé de m'enrôler dans l'armée parce que j'avais soif d'aventures, parce que l'appel du patriotisme était plus fort que tout, mais surtout parce que je ne supportais plus cette idée que je ne pouvais pas me rapprocher de toi. Notre époque était dure, critique et nullement ouverte d'esprit. Comment aurais-je pu te déclarer ma flamme alors que tu aurais très bien pu me lyncher sur place ? Sauf que je doute fortement que tu l'aurais fait puisque je te connaissais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne réagirais pas aussi violemment. Mais encore, comment aurions-nous pu vivre notre amour au grand jour ? Impossible. C'était juste impossible et moi, je me maudissais de ne pouvoir empêcher mon cœur de battre plus fort chaque fois que j'étais tout près de toi. Alors oui, j'ai préféré m'éloigner de toi, m'entraîner comme un déchaîné avant d'être parachuté outre-mer afin de pouvoir penser à autre chose, afin de pouvoir calmer mes ardeurs et d'enterrer une bonne fois pour toutes ces sentiments qui étaient si beaux, mais qui me pourrissaient tellement la vie. Bien sûr, tu as voulu me suivre. Pas forcément parce que moi je m'engageais (même si moi j'aimais bien songer à cette idée), mais parce que tu voulais faire ta part. Tu souhaitais défendre ton pays et tu voulais rétablir la paix au meilleur de tes capacités. Je n'aimais pas cette idée, moi qui avais toujours tout fait pour te protéger de cette réalité trop brutale, mais qui étais-je pour t'en empêcher ? Ton meilleur ami, celui qui serait toujours là coûte que coûte, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour t'arrêter de réaliser un rêve.

Nous nous sommes présentés en même temps pour une série de tests et si moi j'ai été accepté dès la première rencontre, ç’a été une tout autre histoire pour toi. Tu étais trop petit, trop chétif et beaucoup trop malade pour être pris au sein de leur organisation. Un échec dont tu as eu du mal à te remettre alors que moi je me réjouissais intérieurement. J'étais déçu pour toi, mais d'un autre côté, jamais je n'aurais pu sauver ma peau lors de combats s'il avait fallu que tu sois à mes côtés: j'aurais préféré protéger tes arrières plutôt que de penser à rester en vie.

J'ai commencé à m'entraîner sérieusement et même si nous nous voyions moins souvent, ça ne m'empêchait pas de penser à toi lorsque le silence régnait sur la base militaire. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ton sourire et cette petite lueur de bienveillance qui brillait dans tes yeux. Tu n'étais peut-être pas le plus grand et sans doute pas le plus fort, mais si tu savais à quel point je t'admirais pour ta combativité et ton obstination. Ah oui de l'obstination. Ça, tu en avais. Si moi j'étais déjà promu sergent en démontrant mes prouesses, ma ténacité et mes qualités de leadership après quelque temps, toi tu continuais encore de passer les tests de l'armée. Tu mentais sur ta ville d'origine à chaque nouveau bureau que tu rencontrais, mais à chaque fois tu obtenais la même réponse: personne ne voulait te laisser ta chance malgré toute ta bonne volonté. J'ai tenté de te dissuader de laisser tomber puisque j'avais peur que tu te fasses prendre quant à la falsification de tes informations erronées, mais tu continuais d'être obstiné, et ce, jusqu'à la toute fin.

À la veille de mon départ, alors que j'avais encore organisé l'une de nos fameuses sorties à quatre, tu as décidé de te rendre au dernier bureau auquel tu ne t'étais pas encore présenté. J'aurais préféré que tu passes la soirée avec nous afin que je puisse te regarder tranquillement une dernière fois tandis que j'aurais fait tourbillonner ma cavalière sur la piste de danse, mais je t'ai quand même abandonné dans cet endroit où j'espérais que tu sois de nouveau refusé. On s'est serrés dans les bras de l'autre dans un dernier élan de ce qu'il me semblait être un adieu. J'aurais voulu te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à ce moment-là. J'aurais voulu te demander de me retenir, de me supplier de ne pas partir, mais bien entendu, rien de ceci n'est réellement arrivé. Nous nous sommes simplement contentés de quelques formalités banales, d'une petite plaisanterie pour alléger un peu la situation et je me suis retourné en tentant de laisser paraître que tout ceci ne m'affectait point.

Je suis allé retrouver nos amies de la soirée avec un sourire amer tandis que je délaissais la personne la plus importante à mes yeux derrière moi. Je me suis d'ailleurs retourné pour t'apercevoir une dernière fois, mais tu n'étais déjà plus là. J'ai ravalé ma peine et ce soir-là, j'ai agi comme je l'ai toujours fait: en cachant mes réels sentiments.

 

…

 

Lorsque je suis arrivé en Allemagne en compagnie de mes frères d'armes, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. On nous avait entraînés pour atteindre une certaine forme physique et pour être doté d'une plus grande endurance, mais ce n'était rien à ce que l'on pouvait retrouver sur le terrain de combat. Oui nous étions préparés, mais l'étions-nous vraiment face au devoir qui nous attendait ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi à chaque fois que je voyais l'un des nôtres tomber pendant les batailles, me disant que je préférais que tu sois loin de moi plutôt qu'à mes côtés pour mieux risquer de te perdre. C'était les seuls moments, hormis lorsque j'avais un peu de repos, durant lesquels je me permettais de faire vagabonder mon esprit jusqu'à toi, car autrement, je me battais pour rester en vie.

Les jours étaient longs et ils se ressemblaient tous, mais pourtant, je ne perdais pas espoir que nous allions remporter la victoire. Les chances semblaient être de notre côté compte tenu nos forces armées plus nombreuses et plus puissantes. Sauf que même avec ces effectifs, il n'était pas impossible de se faire piéger par l'ennemi. C'est précisément ce qui est arrivé alors que j'étais en mission avec mon peloton. Alors que nous nous trouvions à Azzano, l’ennemi nous soit tombé dessus, nous surpassant en nombre et en effectifs. Plusieurs hommes sont tombés tandis que les seuls survivants, dont moi, étions devenus des prisonniers. Enfermés dans une usine, nous avions été mis en cages comme de vulgaires animaux. Encerclés par des gardes qui nous surveillait à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, ils nous étaient impossibles de prévoir un plan pour s’échapper. Je fus enfin libéré, mais pas pour retrouver ma liberté : on me traîna plutôt de force jusque dans une salle sombre de laquelle personne n’était jamais revenu. À ce moment-là, toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers toi. Tu étais la seule personne qui me redonnait l’énergie nécessaire à survivre aux diverses tortures infligées par Hydra et ses hommes. Sauf que plus le temps passait et plus j’étais persuadé que j’allais terminer ma vie sur le brancard sur lequel j’étais constamment couché.

Puis tu es apparu au moment où je n’y croyais plus.

Tu es celui qui est venu me sauver et qui m’a libéré de mon destin tragique. Je n’en croyais pas mes yeux tant tu étais transformé. Tu n’étais plus ce petit être maladif, mais plutôt un homme tout en puissance et en confiance. Je ne parvenais pas à y croire tant j’étais subjugué par celui que tu étais devenu durant notre séparation. J’aurais voulu prendre du temps pour en apprendre davantage, mais les explications viendraient plus tard. Nous avons réussi à nous échapper de cet endroit infernal et j’ai pu retrouver bon nombre d’amis que je croyais avoir perdus.

Ce n’est que plus tard que j’ai compris l’importance de ta présence sur le terrain. Tu avais finalement su te démarquer des autres avant de devenir un rat de laboratoire, expliquant ainsi tes changements physiques importants et ta force surhumaine. Tu étais devenu une arme secrète prête à tout pour faire échouer les terribles plans d’Hydra et de ses acolytes. Travaillant main dans la main avec l’armée américaine, tu étais désormais connu sous le nom de Capitaine America. En dépit de tout cela, tu restais toujours le même Steve Rogers, mon meilleur ami. Celui avait qui j’avais grandi avant que je ne ressente quelque chose de plus fort, de plus puissant. Et je me rendais compte que mes sentiments à ton égard n’avaient pas changé en dépit du temps qui avait passé et de tous ces changements radicaux que tu avais subis.

Nous nous étions engagés dans une course contre la montre, alors que notre mission était des plus importantes. À tes côtés je me sentais invincible et prêt à tout pour parvenir à mes fins. Je me sentais privilégier de t’avoir comme ami et de voir que les choses n’avaient pas changé entre nous. Nous étions forts et prêts à libérer le monde entier de ce terrible conflit. Les choses allaient de bon train malgré la difficulté et le danger que notre but représentait.

La seule chose qui avait changé était l’attention que tu attirais désormais. Normal avec ton tout nouveau corps musclé et cet aspect de bienveillance que tu dégageais constamment. Tu ne laissais personne indifférent, spécialement la gent féminine. Pourtant, une seule semblait attirait ton attention : Peggy Carter. Femme d’exception, elle était probablement la plus courageuse d’entre toutes. J’en étais profondément jaloux, même si je ne laissais rien paraître. Elle était la raison pour laquelle tu avais un certain éclat dans ton regard qui disparaissait dès qu’elle n’était plus dans la pièce. Ça me rendait complètement malade, mais je gardais le silence sur mes sentiments. Je continuais de te regarder de mon coin, m’imaginant différents scénarios dans lesquels nous nous aimions au grand jour. Ta main dans la mienne, nous étions un couple uni et follement amoureux.

Nous étions Steve et Bucky.

Ces scènes imaginaires ne pourraient cependant jamais se concrétiser puisque mon destin a tragiquement été chamboulé durant l’une de nos missions qui tourna au cauchemar.

Ce dont je me souviens c’est de mon cœur qui battait la chamade tandis que je m’accrochais désespérément au train qui filait à toute vitesse sur ce pont. Je me souviens de tes yeux inquiets et de ta main tendue dans ma direction dans l’espoir de pouvoir me rattraper afin de m’éviter une chute fatale. J’ai voulu attraper tes doigts, j’ai voulu m’agripper à toi, mais la vie en a voulu autrement.

Je me souviens encore de ton expression tandis que je tombais dans le vide. Ce n’était pas la mort en elle-même qui me faisait peur, c’était surtout l’idée de te perdre et de ne jamais pouvoir te dire ces mots que j’aurais voulu que tu saches. Je les ai prononcés durant ma chute avant que tu ne disparaisses de ma vision brouillée. Je les ai pensés alors que mon corps se rapprochait dangereusement du sol couvert de neige. Je continue à me les répéter tandis que je me retrouve de nouveau prisonnier d’Hydra.

Je t’aime.


End file.
